


Банджи, сыграй на банджо

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: о музыкальных инструментах и их применении
Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685710





	Банджи, сыграй на банджо

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: непотребные обещания

Имя Кагасиры в своё время до полусмерти развеселило «Полную Могилу».  
«Играет ли Банджи на банджо?» — втихомолку потешались они. Над кем ещё им было смеяться? Не над братишкой Брендоном же, при взгляде на которого хотелось немедленно забыть, что такое веселье?  
Холодное лицо Брендона отбивало всякое желание шутить.  
Но что у парней из «Полной Могилы» хватит наглости раздобыть банджо и торжественно вручить ему в качестве подарка, Кагасира даже не предполагал.  
— Это что? — дёрнув струну-другую, спросил он.  
— Банджо, — вякнул Скотти и притих.  
«Не зачинщик, — определил Кагасира, — просто самый глупый».  
— Зачем? — он перехватил инструмент за гриф.  
— Чтобы… — Скотти оглянулся на товарищей в поисках поддержки, нервно сглотнул и рискнул ответить: — Играть.  
Кагасира снова подёргал струны и лениво заметил:  
— Спилил бы ты колки сначала.  
— Зачем? — Скотти очень старался не вытаращиться, но у него не получилось, пришлось торопливо поправить очки, чтобы сохранить лицо. — А струны на чём будут держаться?  
— А затем, — почти миролюбиво отозвался Банджи, взвешивая в руке злосчастный музыкальный инструмент, — что я засуну его грифом тебе в задницу и проверну. Уяснил?  
Скотти вспыхнул и дёрнул банджо к себе, чтобы спрятать за спину, а потом бочком-бочком выбрался из комнаты под смешки товарищей.  
Кагасира, которого ещё в сопливом детстве достали шуточками про банджо, ухмыльнулся.  
На самом деле он худо-бедно играл на губной гармошке.  
Но знать это щенкам было совсем не обязательно.

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно неприличным анекдотом о молодом ковбое, старом ковбое и мушке револьвера


End file.
